


You're Not Alone

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Season/Series 11, Romantic Fluff, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:38:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7560445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean have been chasing leads to Sam's whereabouts but keep hitting dead ends. Road weary and emotionally exhausted, their feelings catch up to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Not Alone

Dean pulled the Impala into the slot nearest to the motel office and cut the engine. Another fruitless lead in their pursuit of Sam. Cas got out to grab them a room whilst Dean shot a quick text to Jody to let her know they'd be there sometime later tomorrow to pick up Mary.  


Cas tapped lightly on the window. "It's a single queen," he said when Dean opened the door. "There's a bunch of people checked in for a wedding who will be here later."  


"'S'fine," Dean mumbled. He was drained. Cas was happy to split up the driving but he didn't know how much more he could take emotionally. Sammy was still missing and they were getting nowhere with finding him.  
They each grabbed their duffel bags and trudged up the single flight of steps to room 212. They each sat on a side of the bed, removed their boots and socks, and set about their now usual bedtime routine.  


They usually got two beds or a king if it was all they could get. They hadn't shared a queen sized bed since they traveled as a trio. Sam sprawled in his sleep so they shared to avoid getting kicked or slapped by the big man. Dean was too tired to care this time anyway.   


"Dean? You can shower first if you like." Cas was down to his boxers and standing in the doorway to the bathroom, holding his toothbrush.  


"I'm okay for tonight. I'll just take one in the morning." He kept on his tshirt with his boxers and padded past Cas to pee. It had been just the two of them for a couple months now. They could move around each other in close quarters like it was a choreographed dance.   


"I suppose I'll be fine tonight as well," Cas shrugged after he finished up. He barely had any grace left and resigned himself to the human life again. He turned off the lamp on his side of the bed and slipped under the covers, facing away from Dean. He knew Dean would lie facing the door.  


Cas had a hard time getting to sleep. Too much was on his mind. He knew Dean didn't blame him for what happened to Sam but he felt guilty nonetheless. He still felt helpless most of the time even though Dean told him otherwise. He felt angry at his Father for leaving again without him ever saying his piece. All his human emotions churned in his stomach and chest until the tears came. He did his best to be quiet.  


He wasn't the only mess in that bed. Dean sobbed onto his pillow to muffle the sound but the shudders of his body shook the bed. He hadn't taken a single moment to process everything he experienced yet. Freaking Chuck Almighty had been in his house. He was in his house and he and Sam did a family therapy session for him and Lucifer. He'd been perved on by God's sister. He prepared to die so the two people he loved in the world could live. His mom was back from the dead. His baby brother was injured and missing. It was too much.  


Cas sniffled and wiped away his tears. He rolled over and gently placed a hand on Dean's shoulder. "Are you okay?"  


"No," Dean replied before turning to face Cas. "I'm not okay, Cas. Nothing has been okay for months and I just can't...I can't..."  


Cas scooted over so he could pull Dean to him. "I'm here, Dean. I'm right here. You're not alone. We're going to find Sam and bring him home." He shushed and rocked Dean in his arms.   


"What if he's dead? What if all I find is burned bones?"   


"You would know if Sam was dead. You have a connection with him that's so strong you would feel it if it was broken. It's like when you kept my coat after the Leviathan. Part of you knew you would find me again. When you went to face Amara I told myself that my hopeful heart was wrong. But our bond was still intact."  


"I still feel him."  


"Good." Cas smoothed Dean's hair and kissed his forehead. He ran his hand up and down Dean's back to calm him.   


Dean nuzzled into Cas' neck, brushing his stubble of a beard against Cas' chest. His arms were tightly clung around the slightly smaller man. He felt comfortable and something else. It was the warmth of another body flush with his. He could feel the pounding of Cas' heart and the rise and fall of his chest with every breath. He felt Cas' adam's apple bob with his hard gulp.   


He untucked his head from where it had been nestled and looked into Cas' eyes the best he could in the darkened room. The light coming through the gap in the bathroom doorframe was dim but still enough to see that Cas had been crying too. He felt the urge to give comfort back to his angel.   


He moved his hand from Cas' back to the front of his shoulder. He gently rubbed up and down the muscular arm. Cas shivered at his touch. He made his way up to caress Cas' neck before cupping his jaw in his rough mechanic's hand. Cas parted his lips to draw in a breath in anticipation. Dean made his move without over thinking it.  


It wasn't hard or passionate. He was tender, tasting the plump lips he'd silently fantasized about for years. Cas didn't freeze up. He kissed Dean back. He wanted this too. Dean darted just the tip of his tongue out to trace Cas' supple lips. Cas met him with his own and soon the innocent kiss of solace deepened to lovers seeking affection.  


Cas shifted from his side to his back, pulling Dean on top of him. He parted his legs for Dean's pelvis to press into his, creating sweet friction on their hardening members. It was nothing like his previous sexual encounter. This was mutual desire, passion. Cas wanted to give his body to Dean. He moaned into the next deep kiss, signalling to Dean he was very much into it.  


Dean rutted against Cas. Two flimsy pieces of cotton material between them. "Cas," he panted, "is it okay to take these off?" He hooked a finger into the elastic waistband.  


"Yes, please," Cas begged. He lifted his hips to assist in their removal. His full and heavy cock hit his stomach. Dean shimmied out of his and reached for the lamp. "I want to see you. Do you mind?" Cas nodded and closed his eyes. He looked down to fully view Dean's arousal.   


"I want you so bad, Castiel," Dean kissed along his jaw and down his neck. "Wanted you for so long."  


"I've wanted you too, Dean. I've dreamed about feeling you on top of me and deep inside me." Cas looked up at Dean with lust blown pupils. There was barely any blue to be seen.   


"We need stuff for that. I won't do anything to hurt you."  


"In my bag. You told me to keep it handy for 'alone time' so I keep a bottle in my shaving kit."  


Dean's eyes lit up. He kissed Cas again before going to retrieve the lube. He should have known Cas would take his advice to heart. A man had needs after all. He popped the cap open on the plastic bottle but he hesitated. "Are you sure you want this?"  


"More than anything, Dean." Cas grabbed Dean's face with both hands and kissed him hard, forcing his tongue in and swirling it with Dean's. He reached down between them to squeeze Dean's length. "I'm going to turn over so you can prepare me but I want to face you when you make love to me."  


Dean shuddered at the words. He was minutes from making love with his best friend, his guardian angel, a man he'd quietly been in love with for years. He sat back for Cas to position himself. So beautiful presenting himself.   


Dean draped his body over Cas' back. He peppered sweet kisses down his spine before running his hands over the taut muscles. He coated his fingers and rubbed circles around Cas' virgin hole. He pressed but didn't enter yet. "Breathe, baby. Push back against me." He eased the tip of his finger past the tight ring of muscle. Cas just moaned.   


He moved slowly, taking his time with his lover. Cas was smooth as velvet inside. So hot and so tight. He pumped in and out with the single digit, turning and flexing to stimulate as many nerves as he could.  


"More," Cas demanded. Dean dripped more lube and added the second finger. Cas rocked on his knees to meet Dean's thrusts. He wanted to be inside him so bad. His cock was straining and leaking.  


"Please, Cas. I need you," he said in almost a low growl. He reluctantly pulled away to slick himself up, giving the base of his shaft a hard squeeze to quell his need to climax. Cas rolled to his back and pulled his knees up, inviting Dean to enter. He pressed as slowly as he could muster into the waiting hole.  


Cas fluttered around his head, adjusting to the girth. It was painfully slow for both of them to get Dean fully sheathed inside but Cas was already moaning and writhing beneath Dean. He was stretched and full but it was Dean. He wrapped his legs around Dean's waist. "Go slow, okay?" Dean nodded in agreement.  


Dean pulled almost all the way out, save the head, then rolled his hips back in only slightly faster than his first stroke in. He continued that pace, keeping his eyes locked with Cas'. "So beautiful, angel. My angel." He caressed Cas' face before giving him a slow, deep kiss.   


Time seemed to have stopped in their hotel room. Dean was not interested in chasing his own orgasm like he normally would. It was a simple formula. Go down on your partner so they get off first then if he came first during sex it was no big deal. Everybody walked, or stumbled, away a winner. With Cas he wanted them to enjoy every second of the ride together and crash with the waves of ecstasy at the same time.   


But he couldn't escape how amazing it felt. He'd been with a few men before but none like this. None caressing his body, worshipping it. None keeping their eyes open and on him the whole time or chanting his name like a prayer. Hell, none facing him unless they were exchanging dirty handjobs. His angel, his Castiel, had nothing but love and desire burning behind those cerulean blue eyes. He was suddenly overwhelmed.  


The tide of emotion overcame him. Years of yearning and unrequited love rose up through Dean. He felt the burn low in his belly and knew it would all hit him at once. He reached between himself and Cas where the heavy cock had been pressing up into him. Cas' eyes went wide. "Come with me, Cas."   


Only then did Dean pick up the pace of his thrusts. He pumped his fist over Cas to the same rhythm and leaned down to suck his mark of claim on Cas' neck. Tears welled up in his eyes with the swelling of his impending orgasm. He heard his name cried out and hot liquid spilled over his hand. Cas tightened around him, sending him over the edge. He rode it out with a couple more strokes before collapsing onto Cas and breaking down.  
"I love you, Cas. I love you so fucking much. You're so good to me and I should have told you sooner. I'm so sorry." He sobbed into the pillow next to Cas' head.   


Cas held him tight. His own tears stinging his eyes. "I've wanted to hear those words for so long...I've been in love with you...I love you too."   


They lay together until the emotions ebbed away. The calm after their perfect storm. Cas made a remarkable about reconsidering the whole shower thing and Dean laughed. It was the first time they'd smiled at each other in a long time. They shuffled their now thoroughly exhausted bodies toward the bathroom.   


For the first time they shared a shower, learning a new dance. Gently soaping and cleansing each other's bodies provided a whole new level of intimacy. They returned to the bed and instead of facing away this time, they met in the middle in a tangle of limbs. A peaceful slumber took them over, lasting well past dawn and their normal waking time.   


They began their morning as they did most. They were dressed and packed and ready to seek breakfast and strong coffee. Not a word was spoken until after the key was returned and they were seated in the Impala. Dean turned over the engine and reached across the bench seat. He pulled Cas over beside him and kissed his cheek.   


"We're not going back. This is it, Cas. We're in this together now more than ever. This is how we get Sammy back."  



End file.
